Better Go And Get Your Armor
by TheWolfsCall
Summary: Song-Fiction to Jordin Sparks Battlefield. Mostly Will's POV with the setting underneath the tree. Summary sucks, I know. Read and Review please!


_Don't try to explain your mind I know what's happening here _

_One minute it's love _

_And suddenly it's like a battlefield_

_One word turns into a war _

_Why is it the smallest things that tear us down?_

_My world's nothing when you don't I'm not here without a shield _

_Can't go back now_

**Will's POV**

I couldn't believe it. I had been Lance and Jen's best friend since first grade, and they just threw that out the door.

I was a perfect gentlemen. I had bought her flowers on multiple occasion for no reason, I tried to be there for her when she was down; I was her rock. I was the shoulder she cried on. But now, I guess it was Lance all along.

The pain inside me was something I had never felt before. Why would they do this to me? Everything was perfect, and now things a blowing up like a minefield. It's like a war inside my head.

_Both hands, tied behind my back with nothing Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again Why we gotta fall for it now_

_I never meant to start a war You know I never wanna hurt you Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield A battlefield, a battlefield?_  
_Why does love always feel like a battlefield A battlefield, a battlefield?_  
_Why does love always feel like_

I felt lost; I felt confused. I couldn't find my way anymore. It was like my hands were tied behind my back and I just couldn't get them free.

I had lost all hope... It was almost as if my Kingdom was falling apart. I had been way too serious about Mr. Moore's paper. I started reading Arthurian legends in my spare time, and I think I must have felt exactly like King Arthur had.

_Can't swallow our pride Neither of us wanna raise that flag If we can't surrender then we both gonna lose What we had, oh no_

_Both hands tied behind my back with nothing Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again I don't wanna fall for it now_

_I never meant to start a war You know I never wanna hurt you Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield A battlefield, a battlefield?_  
_Why does love always feel like a battlefield A battlefield, a battlefield?_

_I guess you better go and get your armor (Get your armor)_  
_Get your armor I guess you better go and get your armor (Get your armor)_  
_Get your armor I guess you better go and get your_

**Allie's POV**

Will was all I could think of. When he had pulled out of that parking lot so violently, I was afraid he might wreck somewhere. I had to find him, so I headed to his favorite place.

I had to tell him everything; everything about Jen and Lance, Mr. Moore, him being King Arthur.

But that's not all I had to tell him. I had to tell him how I felt, how I feel. For me, it was love at first sight. I know noe that he had Jen, but Jen had broken his heart, and I wanted to be with him. I wanted him to cry on my shoulder and I wanted to hold him as he showed me his broken and shattered soul so I could fix it for him.

I ran as fast I could until I arrived at Will's tree. Looking down, I saw him leaning against the tree.

And then... I was pushed.

_We could pretend that we are friends tonight (Oh, oh, oh)_  
_And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright 'Cause baby, we don't have to fight And I don't want this love to feel like_

_A battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield Why does love always feel like a battlefield A battlefield, a battlefield_

_I guess you better go and get your armor_

_I never meant to start a war You know I never wanna hurt you Don't even know what we're fighting for (Fighting, fighting for)_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield A battlefield, a battlefield?_  
_Why does love always feel like a battlefield A battlefield, a battlefield?_

**Will's POV**

I looked up as Allie called my name. Truth be told, I didn't want to talk to her. It's not that I didn't like Allie, I just didn't want her to see me this way.

And then... She fell.

At that moment, Jen and Lance didn't matter. My pain didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was Allie. If she wasn't alright, I wouldn't be either.

Then, my life changed forever.

_I guess you better go and get your armor (Get your armor)_  
_Get your armor I guess you better go and get your armor (Get your armor)_  
_Get your armor_

_Why does love always feel like?_  
_Why does love always feel like?_  
_A battlefield, a battlefield_

_I never meant to start a war Don't even know what we're fighting for I never meant to start a war Don't even know what we're fighting for_


End file.
